To Be or Not To Be: A Consort
by EndlessCrimsonTears
Summary: What happens when Cloud falls for Yuffie ? What happens when she calls him out of the blue for a favor ? What would happen if love were to blossom between these two unlikely people ? Read to find out :D


Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 7, as much as i wish i could say i did.

This is my first fic in quite a long time, but if you're gonna flame, at least please make it constructive criticism, thanks. ^^

written for my sis, this story takes place after the events in advent children. And sorry, there may be a tiny bit of OOC-ness, sorry...

* * *

Cloud walked down the path in the dark, following the winding, well worn trail laid out before him. Even in the chilling darkness that seemed to move and surround him, his MAKO-enchanced eyes and a few stray beams of moonlight through the trees overhead, let him see the world as if it were daytime. He walked assuredly, as if he had walked this path a million times before tonight. As he neared the end of the trail, and stepped beyond a final low hanging tree branch, he paused and looked around.

There in front of him was a beautiful, grassy hill that met the gentle, lapping water of a small lake. The water reflected the full moon above him, as it shone its gentle light down across the clearing, illuminating it with a gentle, peaceful light. Cloud slowly strode over to the hill and sat down, casting his gaze at the moon's wondrous reflection dancing on the top of the water.

After a few minutes of watching the water intently, cloud heard small, shuffling foot steps approaching his current position. Since almost no one knew of this place, he could readily guess at who the footsteps belonged to. Cloud let a half smile play on his lips, the kind he usually showed when he was simply content and things were simple.

"Evening, Spikes," the young ninja spoke, wrapping her arms around his neck, her breath gently brushing his cheek and sent a welcome shiver down his spine. " i didn't expect to see you out here so late."

Although he wouldn't admit it to here, he really didn't mind her impromptu nickname for him. It was better than some of the nicknames she had come up with to describe Cid and Barret.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here." Cloud replied, his answer reverberating through his warm chest and into her's as she leaned more and more against his back.

"I'm glad for once you're not being your usual mopey, chocobo-headed self." Yuffie added with a smile.

"It's hard to be mopey when you're around, Yuffs"

"Yup! I won't allow you to be mopey. It's against the rules."

"And what rules would those be ?" cloud asked, rolling his eyes, but still keeping his half smile.

"My ninja rules." she replied, trying to laugh and be serious at the same time.

Cloud just smiled and the two sat in silence for a few minutes when cloud suddenly shifted a small amount.

"I think we should head back before it gets too dark, plus it's starting to get cold" he half whispered.

"yeah...we probably should" Yuffie replied, as she started to stand up.

Unfortunately, while Yuffie was leaning on her knees against cloud's back, her legs had started going numb and when she straightened up, she suddenly found herself falling sideways. Fortunately for her, Cloud was there as he swung his hand out to grab her when he saw she had started to fall. He caught her before she fell, and quickly pulled her up to regain her balance. What he hadn't realized was just how close he was holding her, at least not until he went to ask her if she was alright.

When he looked down, he soon realized that she was much closer than he intended her to be. His nose touched the end of her's and his eyes stared surprised into her's. It was in that moment that Cloud realized things he hadn't until that very moment. Her eyes seemed to mesmerize him, locking his gaze with her's, and her breath on his skin sent small jolts of electricity shooting through all of his nerve endings.

Without realizing it, he felt as if he were being sucked in, slowly moving his face closer and closer to Yuffie's. His eyes slid shut and he felt a curious pressure on his lips. The pressure was light and softer than anything he'd ever felt before. He pulled back a few inches, enough to open his eyes and look at Yuffie.

Her expression conveyed that she was shocked at the kiss, but once her shock lessened, he could see the burning want and need in her eyes. She moved against him and her lips were upon his before his mind could put together what just happened. He slowly returned the hungry kiss, letting his passion consume him. He snaked his arm around the small of her back, pulling her body against him. Her lips were warm, and so very soft. Just kissing her seemed to flood his body with warmth and kicked his senses into overdrive.

After what seemed like hours of kissing to the two, which was only about a minute or two to anyone else, they stood a few inches apart, each catching their breath. When he breathed in through his nose, all he could smell was Yuffie, whether it was her shampoo or something else, he didn't care. He liked it. He then looked at her. She looked amazing. Months of fighting monsters and constant training could do that. The first thing he noticed was that she DEFINITELY wasn't the scrawny little ninja she was back before meteor. She had filled out in all the right places, giving her a very alluring hourglass figure and her hair was a little longer than it had been, just about reaching her shoulders but not quite.

Cloud could hear her panting, trying to catch her breath when he looked at her. Her eyes told him everything. She wanted him. She needed him, and she deeply cared for him. As he was about to ask Yuffie a question, the world around him began to spin. His world turned black.

Cloud awoke from his dream with an annoyed sigh. He knew this was coming, but he still hated it all the same. For the past few weeks, he'd been dreaming of the hyperactive ninja more and more. At first he'd thought nothing of the dreams, but now his dreams left him wanting to hold her and kiss her. He didn't dislike the dreams, but it grated on him that he always woke up early from such pleasant ones.

Cloud looked around, rubbing the sleep from his eye. He was in his home, or what at least seemed like home from all the time he spent there. Rays of sunshine filtered through the whole in the top of the church and rested on the flowers, seeming to make them glow slightly. He looked to his right side, and glanced over his box of materia, which he was currently using as a table, and a small lamp next to the box.

Cloud sat up slowly, stretching and thinking that maybe he should sleep on more than a bedroll when he heard his PHS ring. He pulled his PHS out of his pocket and answered it, without first looking at the caller ID.

"Heya, spikes. didn't really expect you to answer..." Yuffie explained through the phone.

"what is it, Yuffie ?" cloud asked nonchalantly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well...i-i was wondering if you wanted to come visit...i can't really leave Wutai for a while...a-and I need to ask you something." asked Yuffie, feeling unsure.

"uh...sure, Yuffs. I'll be there in a few days." Cloud said goodbye and hung up, feeling slightly better now at the prospect of seeing Yuffie. Her tone worried him a little, though. He'd never heard Yuffie talk so unsure of herself.

Cloud packed up his stuff and grabbed a handful of his materia, and picked up his sword. He'd find out about Yuffie when he got there. Cloud exited the church and jumped on fenrir, revving the engine, and took off speeding away.

* * *

First chapter up! YAY! :D

Please R&R, thank you!


End file.
